The Cancer Trials Support Unit (CTSU) is a service of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) that provides clinicians across the United States and Canada access to cancer treatment trials. The project is funded and directed by the NCI Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program (CTEP) and operated by Westat and the Coalition of Cancer Cooperative Groups Goals of the CTSU [unreadable] Provide a wide choice of clinical trial options to the largest possible number of investigators [unreadable] Involve a larger number of treating institutions in the clinical trials process [unreadable] Increase enrollment to cancer clinical trials [unreadable] Streamline or eliminate redundant processes and procedures [unreadable] Provide all necessary support services to make working with the CTSU a positive experience